


Oestrus

by marinablack99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love/Hate, Mates, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinablack99/pseuds/marinablack99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Hale is deeply affected by the call of the wild and there is only one beast who can satisfy the need crawling in her veins... </p><p>Thankfully, Theo Raeken is all too happy to oblige her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oestrus

A soft breeze floated over the valleys of Beacon Hills. Malia Hale’s synapses fired and her nose twitched as she caught his scent. It was not a chill in the air that caused goosebumps to erupt over every inch of her and her nipples to pucker wickedly. Desire thundered through her like the rising tide, waves of need lapping at the pit of her belly and moistening the secretest places inside of her. She told herself it was the phase of the moon, though it wouldn’t be full for another week and a half…Malia ached to be full of him _now_. 

If Theo knew what was good for him, he would stay far away from her. Therefore, every time she turned around he seemed to be waiting for her. The more Malia craved him, the edgier she became. A growl lodged itself in the back of her throat and fangs elongated, scraping her bottom lip until she tasted a familiar metallic tang on the back of her tongue. The scent of blood tickled her senses and she realized it wasn’t just her mouth that was bleeding; her claws had erupted and she had been digging them into her palms. Malia glanced around quickly but the students milling around the courtyard were staring into their phones or engrossed in conversation. No one had noticed…no one ever noticed but _him_.

Theo Raeken was half a mile away but she knew he was smiling. He was always _smiling_. It infuriated her. Anger built until she could bear it no longer. Once and for all, she was going to wipe that damn smirk off his face or die trying. Malia dragged in a lungful of air, and triangulated his position. It was alarmingly easy to follow Theo’s musky bouquet to the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Although she moved stealthily, she knew he was aware of her presence. He was always aware of her, whether she liked it or not. 

Malia found herself standing on the threshold of a rickety wooden bridge, her fangs bared as she drank in the sight of Theo’s chiseled body as he leaned over the railing. He didn’t look at her, speak, or even acknowledge her presence; the disappointment fueled her rage until it was simply too bitter to swallow. A roar rumbled in her throat as she strode toward him, her shoulders tight and her spine prickling dangerously. “What are you doing?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Theo replied nonchalantly. His hands dug into the wood of the bridge and the splinters that dug into his flesh reminded him to control his breathing. He wasn’t as unaffected by her presence as he would’ve had her believe. When he turned to face her, his pupils were dilated to near black. “But I already know why you’re here and frankly, I’m honored.” A predatory grin crossed his face as he moved toward her, staying at least an arm’s length away as he circled her. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Malia glared harder, her fangs glinting in the fading afternoon sunlight. Every time he moved, she followed him bodily as if he would pounce on her at any second. If— _when—_ he did, she intended to be ready. She could hear Theo’s heartbeat thundering ever faster in his chest, no matter how hard he tried to temper it. When he suddenly laughed, it twisted up her insides and her eyes flared blue. “I’m going to _kill_ you!” Malia announced and, a millisecond later, lunged for him.

Theo caught her easily, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other gripped her jaw to keep her from biting him. There would be time for that later. “I can _smell_ you, Malia,” he whispered darkly, his lips almost grazing the pounding pulse of her jugular vein. “You can’t hide from me. I’m as much of an animal as you are, sweetheart.” He loosened his grip, his fingertips sliding down her throat, his palm finding the hollow of her throat then moving lower to cover her heart with his hand. “You’ve been fantasizing about me constantly—”

Malia’s breath hitched in her throat. “How do you know that?”

That shit-eating grin widened as Theo grew bolder, cupping her breast and scraping his thumb over the diamond-hard nipple begging for attention through the thin fabric of her shirt. It hardly surprised him when her claws sunk into his forearm, boring holes all the way down to the bone. He continued to smile through gritted teeth. “You would’ve denied it outright if it weren’t true,” Theo pressed. Her inflicting pain only heightened his pleasure, his thick erection strained against the zipper of his jeans. He shifted his hips forward, allowing her to her feel him through the fabric of her shorts. “Tell me no and you won’t see me again until the danger has passed…” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Malia wanted to destroy him but her body was a traitor, her back arching to press him tighter against her body. She despised him with every fiber of her being, and the more the hatred grew, the more aroused she became. “Theo,” she whimpered, “what’s wrong with me?”

He removed his arm from around her waist, stroking her cheek tenderly. “It’s late January…the moon won’t be full for days but you have power coursing in your veins. You smell like the sweetest, ripest, juiciest fruit ever plucked from the vine. I’m shocked every unbonded werecreature in the tristate area hasn’t come to claim you.” Malia shifted against him and Theo felt as if he’d been stabbed in the gut. He dragged in a shaky breath, breathing in the heady scent of her. Brushing a strand of dark hair from her cheek, Theo licked his lips. “This is your last chance, Malia. Say the word and I’ll disappear until you're in control. But if you choose me, you’ll never, ever regret it.” 

Shock flowed over her, throwing her off guard. She’d experienced such cycles in her coyote form and had torn about more than one suitor who had come to claim her. In the last four years, she had never met anyone suitable and had easily fended them off. With Theo, it was different. He was an alpha male, able to match her not only in strength and intelligence, but also in endurance and perseverance. Every cell in her body was on fire as she wrapped her arms around him, her nails dragging down his back. “I hate you,” she murmured. “I hate that I want you so much…” And just like that, she’d sealed her fate.

Malia expected Theo to laugh and to flaunt her surrender…but the derision never came. Electricity crackled between them and Theo seemed to grow larger before her. He dragged her into his arms, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. He carried her through the forest, away from the rickety bridge where his sister’s life had been claimed and through a thick copse of trees. They didn’t go far, but Malia immediately recognized her surroundings even without the bodies strewn around the base. 

She opened her mouth to protest but Theo devoured her mouth, silencing her with a searing kiss. His mouth descended on hers with a furious passion between them. Without warning his fingers dipped, ripping the button off those stupid green shorts that barely covered her thighs. With a criss-cross of his claws, he ridded her of the scrap of fabric and cut away the panties that separated them. “I have to taste you, Malia. Please,” he begged, falling on his knees before her. Wolfish, yellow eyes were glazed as he stared up into her icy blue ones. He nearly sobbed with relief when she did not rebuke him. 

Threading her fingers through Theo’s soft blonde tresses, Malia found herself tightening her grip on the strands as he nudged at her folds, rosy pink and glistening. At the first flick of his tongue, she nearly ripped the hair from the root and the vibration of him roaring into the center of her nearly brought her to completion. She fell back, landing with her legs open on the broad surface of the Nemeton. Theo settled fully between her thighs this time and she dug her claws into the stump below to steady herself as he lapped at her. Joy beyond any she had ever known coursed in her veins as he licked, nibbled, and sucked.

Malia’s pleasure built steadily as the sun began to dip lower in the sky, the world around her fading from a soft blue to deep black. Her breaths came in violent spurts as Theo’s efforts to push her over the edge grew more desperate. She yearned to punish herself for wanting it—for wanting him—so badly; holding back the orgasm she so deeply craved was the only way she knew how. Malia put up such a valiant fight, too…but the moment Theo’s nose bumped against her clit, she threw back her head and howled to the vast expanse of stars above them. When Theo’s voice joined, she was lost.

Although Malia was naked, Theo was still fully clothed and it hardly seemed fair. Gathering her wits, she sat up and ripped his shirt off to expose the perfectly muscled buffet of abs before her. Leaning in, she licked over his nipple and let her fangs scrape over it until he shivered and whined. If there was any question of who the submissive was, it was dispelled the moment she tugged at his jeans and wrapped her hand around his turgid length. 

Theo hissed as she freed his manhood from it’s fabric prison. He watched her examine him by sight and touch as he stood naked before her and basked in the glow of her approval. Malia may have hated him and everything he stood for…but all that would change after tonight. Theo leaned down and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on her lips. She moaned into his throat and he drew her even closer to him. Their passion may have been fraught with animal magnetism, but this gesture was entirely human.

Malia opened her mouth, her tongue seeking his and they clashed in a violent battle for dominance. He straddled her eagerly, his thick erection bumping against her belly. Her dragged down his chest, leaving livid marks that would last far longer than the average wound. Malia was marking him, and he planned on doing the same to her tonight. Her mouth broke from his and this time, she bit him, her teeth leaving bruises against his shoulder that caused the flame of desire licking in his belly to become a blazing inferno. He could hold on no longer.

As Theo plunged into her, he realized it was the first time it ever felt as if he’d come home. Malia panted, her breath hitching she adjusted to his girth. It didn’t take long before she acquiesced, her teeth finding that tender spot on his neck again. He smiled against her, rolling his hips and reveling in the guttural half-moan, half-growl he was rewarded with as he bumped up against her cervix. Malia’s scent rose up in his nose again, sweet and syrupy, mixed with the perfume of blood as her claws and fangs tore his flesh. 

Vibrant blue eyes fluttered closed. The coolness of the Nemeton beneath her and the heat of his body over her were the perfect combination. The deeper Theo pressed, the wider Malia opened to him until he could feel him at the entrance of her womb. It no longer mattered who’s side he was on or her reluctance to let anyone in. They were one body, one flesh, and their hearts were beating as one. Malia could feel him swelling inside of her as her body tightened around him, the heady rush of a second orgasm beginning to ebb through her. “Theo,” she gasped.

“There’s no turning back now,” Theo growled and cradled her head in his hand. “Look at me when I claim you.” He commanded. Gritting his teeth, the veins in his body seemed to surge with power as he drilled her harder and faster, so close to the brink of explosion. Malia forced her eyes open, arching upward as a sweet curse of possession tumbled from his lips. “They’re all going to know you belong to me, Malia.” The first wave of her orgasm caught him quite by surprised and he released himself inside of her, a silver bullet of his essence unleashed straight into the fertile gulf of her womb. 

This time as their howls rose to the heavens, they were in such perfect sync, it was impossible to isolate which voice belonged to Malia or Theo. They continued that way for what felt like hours, until there was not a single drop of energy left it either of their bodies. Darkness settled around them like a lush blanket. The creatures of the night remained silent, too in awe of the newly mated pair resting upon the throne of the Nemeton. 

Theo lay beside Malia, his fingers stroking along the curve of her body and he smiled at her. In turn, she nuzzled his neck and nipped at him affectionately every once in a while. His palm found its way to her belly, tracing the skin beneath her belly button. He grinned predatorily. “Pretty soon everyone will know you’re mine just by looking at you .” He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’ll be good to you, Malia, all of you…I promise.” 

Malia snorted softly, “You’re awfully cocky.” The moment was shattered. She rolled away from him, and went in search of her clothes. It took a bit to find her shirt and throw it on over her head; thankfully it fell a little bit below her thighs. Her shorts and underwear were in tatters, thanks to Theo. She could hardly scold him for it though, since she’d destroyed his shirt _and_ his pants. She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him. “There’s no way to be sure, you know. Not this early, anyway.”

Resting his head against the crook of his arm, Theo smiled cheekily at her. “Time will tell, sweetheart…” He could see her nose crinkle in annoyance and he watched as she slipped on her shoes, moving toward the edge of the wood. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Malia.” She didn’t reply and even in the darkness, he knew she was rolling her eyes. It didn’t matter. She _would_ be back tomorrow and the next night and the night after that until she’d slaked her hunger. They’d lay in each other’s arms, holding each other tight, and they would copulate until she was full.

Sometime, likely soon, his blood would flow in her veins and he would be permanently a part of her for all eternity. A smile slid over Theo’s features as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the fathomless stretch of stars. With Malia as his mate, standing at his side, he was just as infinite as they were. And for the first time—maybe in his entire life— Theo felt at peace. 


End file.
